Finding Myself
by MissWriterAuthor
Summary: After Dimitri broke her heart and she went crazy on Adrian, Rose ran away. After struggling, she becomes an assassin to get money along with her crappy bar job. When she gets called back to the Court by Lissa, will her Assassin and Guardian skills be enough for a Strigoi war? Will she and Adrian ever be together again? Or will Dimitri ruin it all. (NEVER LOST BOND, TASHA IS GOOD)
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes against the blinding light. This is what happens when you forget to close the curtains.

I slowly stood and squinted, trying to see, as I walked over to the window and snapped the curtains together. I let out a sigh of relief and fell back on my bed. I looked around my small room that I had lived in for the past four years. Four years of pure nightmare.

I should start from the beginning.

So, after I changed Dimitri back, he hated me for no aparent reason. I mean, it wasn't hate, I wish it had been. It was more like he just didn't care. I went off the deep end a little. I ruined it with Adrian and I. I'm sure he hates me now too.

After the thing at the church with Dimitri, I went straight home. I was packing when Adrian walked in and asked where I was going, what was wrong. I wish he hadn't. I ended up spilling all my feeling about Dimitri, and then kept on screaming and packing. Then when he tried to comfort me, I smacked him. Not very hard, but enough to leave a red mark. He gave me this confused look, and my anger faded.

I had just stuttered out that I was sorry and cried. I swear we stared at each other for a full minute while I cried staring at that red mark. Then I bolted.

That's the last time I saw Adrian and I had nightmares about it at first. Now, I just live with the memory.

I stretched, back in the present, and sighed. As soon as I had ate a bowl of cereal I put on a black pencil skirt, a light blue blouse and a black blazer on. Then in my briefcase, I checked everything out.

Everything was neatly in it's spot, in a holder on the sides of the case. Three stakes, a pistol, a bigger gun, and a neat notebook.

I pulled out the notebook and scanned my eyes over it.

The man had blond hair and brown eyes. He was fairly short accordning to his picture, but bulked with muscle.

He had raped a woman and when she went to the police, she went missing. Of course, they found her body a week later, but there wasn't enough evidence.

That's where I come in.

I'm an , I know, Rose Hathaway an assassin? Well, is it even hard to believe?

I don't kill innocent people though. Not many people at all, really. So, this man raped and killed a woman for no reason but he had a urge and then to cover his ass. His sister was going to pay me fifty grand to kill him. They were a pretty wealthy family, so yeah. Anyways, just because I despised the man, I gave her a little more than half off. Twenty grand.

She was so rich, no one would even notice the money missing from one of her many accounts. She had even recently went on a shopping trip and payed cash and credit to help cover her.

Last night she stayed a friend's house after late shopping and right about now she was just starting on her breakfast with that friend and security cameras in the resturant.

Her story was flawless. When he died in about twenty minutes, she'll be seen on camera joking with her best friend and when they leave she'll go home to her husband and her two year old twins of a daughter and son.

That made my job less stressful.

So I walked out of the building with my low black heels clicking. Outside I blended perfectly with every other person on their way to work.

I went into a shop and then snuck out of the empty bathroom window. Then I saw him. Bad Jenner. I waited as he got closer, taking the alley as a quicker way to get to work. Then, I waited for him to pass me. When he did, I took a gun from the briefcase and recited what the woman had asked me to say.

"You shouldn't have touched her," I warned. Her turned around quickly and stared at the barrell of the bigger gun.

"W-what?"

"You raped her. Then killed her. You should have just never touched her. Left her alone. Blame yourself." Then I pulled the trigger. It had a silencer on, so it wasn't loud. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out the neat hole. I put the gun back and then looked down at the body. Then I climbed back into the window. About five minutes is what it took. Perfect potty time.

So I made sure it wasn't obvious that no one had crawled out the window, and then made sure my briefcase was clean and didn't look like it held a couple killing weapons. Then I left.

I wasn't home ten mintues when I got the call.

"Rose?" Lissa asked. I sighed.

"Lissa? I haven't talked to you in forever!" Yeah, LIssa and I called each other all the time. The bond had became two way, so I always kept it shut. She knew about my job, but she didn't like it. No need to give her an inside view of it.

"You have to come back! Please! The Strigoi are getting stronger, Rose! You have to be safe!"

"Lissa, I am safe. Trust me."

"I'm not talking about a few Strigoi! They're starting to create an amry, Rose. I need you."

It took her awhile, but I agreed.

Which is why the next day, I arrived at the Court.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Please leave Reviews on what you think. I know it isn't that good yet, but I wanted to get this part out of the way first! It'll get better hopefully. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Thanx**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

I wasn't hear by choice. Just know that, okay? I was here for Lissa. So that's one reason that I freaked out when I saw Adrian. I used my Ninja/Assassin skills to hide. Okay, well assassin skills, but ninja sounded better. Plus, instead of saying assassin, Lissa and I said ninja. She hated that I killed people, but didn't complain.

I liked being a ninja more than an assassin, though.

As soon as he passed I let out a huge breath and kept walking to Lissa's. I had gotten here last night and gotten my job s a guardian. No one else knew about my job, so it was no problem. I had simply went on a four year vacation and Lissa had ordered that I get a spot on her Queen guard. Yeah, Titania was still alive, but had given Lissa the crown.

"Okay, so there's no pattern?" Lissa's voice flowed into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and the big table was covered with papers. Lissa spotted me.

"Let's see if Rose can help with her ninja skills," she suggested. We shared a secret smile. I walked up to the table and looked at one of the many maps. Each attack spot had a red dot. I stared for a minute, not getting it at all.

"I got nothing," I stated. Lissa shrugged and I watched as she worked with the nine other guards there. After about ten minutes I started to give in little comments, trying to be helpful.

About half an hour later Lissa stood and sighed. Everyone looked quickly at her.

"Everyone can go home for now," she announced. "You've all worked hard enough. I'll see you at eight tomorrow." And then together, we all cleaned up the paper, put them in a neat stack, and Lissa took them to another room. The other guardians dwiftly left, probably excited out of their minds for unexpected time off.

"Rose?" Lissa asked, coming back into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"What made you ever even think about being a ninja?" she whispered. I let out a nervous laugh and swallowed.

"I saw a man smacking around his girlfriend in an alley. It really pissed me off and so I told him to stop and he shot her and pointed the gun at me." I looked up at her and felt my eye well up with tears, which I quickly blinked away.

"Anyways, I killed him with his own gun and put her in a taxi for the hospital. I heard she lived." A tear rolled down her cheek. I went over and hugged her.

"Liss, it's okay. I know it sounds bad, but he would have done it again. I haven't ninjanated many people. Only the ones that will do it again or have done it before."

"But how do you know if they'll do it again, Rose?" she whispered horsely.

"Lissa, people don't rape and kill women and then suddenly turn into a Saint. Women don't leave their six children in dumpsters a hour after they're born because the don't want to be Moms and suddenly become good." She just sobbed. I hugged her again.

"Seven people," I whispered. Three moroi, one dhampir, and three humans. That's all in my whole four year career. One of the humans was the first that pointed a gun at me so really, only six. The other was self defense." Lissa's tears stopped flowing and she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I really am. I'm just soft hearted. Anyways, I understand, it's just hard to get used to." She hugged me tightly and then went over to the door.

"It's Adrian," she said. "You need to see him anyway." I knew she had picked up on his spirit feel.

"Lissa, I can't-"

"You will," she demanded. "Rose, he forgave you before you even got out of the gates. He loved you. Just apologize and get over it!" I flinched at her tone and then she swung the door open and left. She fucking left! Adrian and I just stood there akwardly.

"Adrian, I'm sorry about four years ago," I whispered.

_Was it that hard?_ Lissa exploded into my head. I would have screamed back through the bond, but I just wasn't in the mood.

I checked out his cheek and I saw him smile. Then he engulfed me in a hug. What was up with hugs today?

"My Little Dhampir," Adrian whispered into the top of my head. "I knew you were." I gasped and playfully shoved him. He just laughed.

"I really am," I said, serious again. "I didn't mean to go crazy."

"It's okay. I shouldn't hae expected you to suddenly get over Dimitri. Now, cousin, I know you're eavesdropping two different ways." He looked behind me and I heard footsteps. Lissa walked out smiling.

"I had to do it the classic way too," she said. I just smiled and looked over at Adrian.

Would he even want me as a killer? He knew about it, but was he just hiding the fact that it completely grossed him out? Or was he scared of me? Maybe he thought I was a cold blooded killer . . .

But he gave no sign of any of that.

Now, I jut had to tell you about my past a little.

All of that has already happened. The problem is now. The Strigoi aren't only strong now, they're stronger.

Adrian and I finally got back together. We even had a set of twin babies. Cassidy and Kendall. I thought it was cool that started with the same sound, but no one could get names confused. Only problem now was that they were identical.

Everything was fine other than the constant Strigoi threat. I had fought three times since I got home three years ago. Adrian was determined my kids wouldn't lose their mother.

But everything went out of place when Dimitri came back with Tasha.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**I haven't done a disclaimer! Opps . . .**

**Anyway, I own none of the original characters, that goes to the amazing Richelle Mead! I did create Kendall and Cassidy from searching cute baby names into google for twenty full minutes . . . Google is my hero 3**

**Please R&R and give me suggestions on how to make it better if you want . . .**

**I realize ages and dates might always be off, but just roll with it please b/c I suck at Math**

**-MissWriterAuthor3**

Chapter 3

Christian had his arm around Lissa while he talked to Tasha. Adrian was overly trying to be interested in the twins to avoid the akwardness. Lissa was smiling and nodding along with Christian and Tasha. I was trying to look anywhere but the chair nxt to Tasha.

_Don't do it! Dammit, don't you dare-_

I did it. I looked. My inner chanting hadn't helped at all.

Dimitri was sitting there look at this spot on the floor as if he had never seen a floor before. My eye darted back anywhere else. Lissa gave me a encouraging look.

'_It's okay, Rose. You're strong!'_ I gave her a 'WTF' look and she giggled. Although I don't think it was because of my look, but because Christian's hand had rose higher and higher until it was undeniably picking at her bra strap through her shirt.

That intensified my 'WTF' look. She seemed to get a hold on herself and discreetly lowered his hand. He threw her a smirk and put it in the proper place.

"Mommy?" Kendal murmured. I looked at her, trying not to notice Dimitir was in my side vision when I looked that direction. Kendall raised her arms towards me. At three years old, both of the girls were starting to lose a little baby fat.

I picked Kendall up from where she had been playing with Lissa's little two year old, Andrea, and held her in my lap. Kendall snuggled her face into my neck and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you sleepy?" I whispered. She nodded her little head.

"Already?" Cassidy asked, handing a block to Andrea.

"Duh!" Seth shouted. "She just said so!"

"Seth!" Lissa snapped. "Don't be rude." Yes, Lissa had a little fice year old boy. The sweetest thing. He had Christian's everything. The only difference in them was his pale green eyes. Now, Andrea, well, she was all Lissa. Sadly, they all had to be Dragomir's, and Christian understood, but I know he wanted a little Ozera. So she added a twist.

They were Seth Ozera-Dragomir and Andrea Ozera-Dragomir.

"Mom, I wasn't rude!" Seth said, drossing his arms.

"Just don't do it again," Lissa warned.

"I didn't do it the first time," Seth muttered. Lissa gave him 'the' look.

"What was that?"

"Seth," Christian started. "Don't get your Mom riled up. What did I tell you about her?" Then when Seth gave the biggest smile, Christian and Lissa couldn't help but smile themselves.

"Just nod and agree with what she says," Seth giggled. Lissa gasped at Christian and playfully smacked his arm. Seth just laughed and then turned around to play with the blocks with Cassidy and Andrea.

"Ow," Christian complained.

"Sorry Daddy!" Even I laughed at that one. Then I heard Dimitri's laugh. I instantly went back to sad. Then I heard a snort.

Kendall was making weird moans and grunts and then she stretched. Then went totally limp. Asleep. I lifted her so I could hold her like I did when she was a newbord. She snuggled into my body in her sleep and then let out another moan before she started going back to the soft breathing of sleep. I laughed a little at her.

I saw Cassidy roll her eyes and I gave her a warning look. Adrian and I both agreed on never spanking our children. I mean, we were never spanked and we turned out fine. . . Okay, maybe we both could have used a few, but neither of us had the heart to do it to the twins. Lissa and Christian were the same way.

Cassidy just sighed and put another block onto her tower.

"Well, it's getting late," Tasha yawned, looking out the window. It was starting to light up and I knew she didn't want to walk home in the sun.

"Stay here," Christian urged. "I mean, we have more than enough bedrooms."

"Yeah, I mean, I have extra clothes anyway that you can borrow. We should be about the same size," Lissa added. All moroi were about the same size. They all had the same tall and slim figures. It was the dhampirs that really were the only reason they made clothes in more than three sizes in the Court. Oh, and Mia. She was the first Moroi I ever had to look down on. I mean, she was about five foot four, only a inch shorter than me, but still. Moroi women could easliy reach six feet.

"What about Rose, Adrian, and the kids? I mean, they shouldn't have to walk home in the light," Tasha said. I smiled.

"We live next door," I spoke up. Tasha sighed.

"Well, I guess we can stay tonight," she said. "But what about Dimitri? He has no other clothes . . ."

"I have some over sized shirts," Christian tried.

"What about those jeans Mia bought you when she went to New York. The ones that were way too long. I'm sure they'll fit Dimitri," Lissa said. And so, they stayed. I gathered up Kendall's sleeping form and Cassidy had to ride Adrian's shoulders. That's when it happened.

We had just walked into our house and got the kids tucked in when I started to strip out of my shirt. Adrian was doing the same when we heard a crash. I picked up a gun and two stakes from the drawer beside my bed. Adrian got a gun and a bigger stake from the drawer on his side. I motioned for him to be quiet. I tip toed out of the bedroom and looked down the hall. The kids door's were slightly open, just like we'd left them.

"Go get both of the twins and take them to the bathroom. Lock yourselves in."

"Rose-" I held up my finger to his lips.

"Shh. Just do it. I'll be okay." He nodded and slowly we started to move to their bedrooms. They were right beside each other, separated from our room by Adrian's art room. Then beside their rooms on the other side was a bathroom.

Adrian went into Kendall's room and a second later came out toting her terrified form. Then he slipped into Cassidy's room. I decided it was safe to go on now. I swiftly walked towards where the stairs were and looked down quickly. Nothing.

I had just got off the steps when something spraing up from the couch at me. I sliced at it with my stake when another one came from behind me and threw my body like I weighed nothing.

I screamed when I hit the wall. I opened my bond to Lissa, trying to warn her. Sadly, she was deep in a dream. I tried screaming thoughts through the bond and felt her start to wake.

Then when I stood back up I saw three Strigoi standing in front of me, slowly advancing. I pretended to be weak and when they got closer I did a thing I had learned over my excessive training while I was an . . . ninja. Sometimes brute force or just skill isn't the answer. just avoid them. Let them tire themselves out trying to touch you. I knew that wouldn't work, but if they couldn't get me, they might get pissed. when you get mad enough, you mess up and end up making a stupid mistake.

So when one reached for me and just left a red mark on my bare arm while I twisted under his arm and stood there. He spun around so fast I barely saw it and then he punched me. Or should I say at me? I deftly avoided it and did a high jump. The one that was planning to attack me from behind ran straight into the one in front of me. Then I tried to sense the other one.

Well I was in for a surprise.

Two grabbed at me from the sides. I jumped and landed kicks on each head. Avoidance wasn't working because they could easily go and get my little girls while I danced around them.

"I told him four wouldn't be enough!" hissed one of them. Another bad thing. Now, I knew there were only four. So I took the gun from my waistband and fired at one's head.

That woke Lissa up from her nightmare of my fight. She jumped up and woke up Christian, telling him to get Dimitiri. I saw her run into Seth's room and start to lead him into Andrea's room.

I came from the bond and shot another one. The bullets were made of the same as the stakes but into the shape of a bullet.

Then one of the remaining to did a shoulder bump to my side and sent me flying into a picture on the wall. I screamed as the glass from the frame dug into my shoulder. i reached back and pulled out the large chunk, grateful I was glass free, and threw a well aimed stake.

Into his eye. He screamed and fell on the floor, jerking it out. He seemed to heal before my eyes. Then I heard footsteps and saw Adrian in the air.

"No!" I screamed. He fell on blind eye and then started to wrestle on the ground. Adrian was doing way better than expected, but I wasn't sure he could win. I kicked at the last one and punched.

In the back of my head I saw Lissa with her children, guarded by Tasha and Christian in the corner of the living room while Dimitri ran out the door.

Then I got lucky.

I got distracted by the Strigoi on Adrian and the other one tackled me. His teeth ripped my neck, but not enough to kill me. Then I heard smaller footsteps followed my shrieks. The twins.

That fueled my need to survive even more.

I stabbed at the one on my in the gut and he screamed and I did too when his hand tightened around the other side of my neck. Then a pressure came on him and made him even heavier when h went limp.

I looked up and saw Adrian standing over him.

"Kendall!Cassidy! Run outside!" They stood there crying while looking at me and Adrian.

"Now!" I screamed.

I already knew Dimitri was halfway to our house so he could get them.

That's when Adrian finally pulled the hunk of dead off of me and helped me up.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N?**

**I know this chapter is super short, but I was running low on time that day. The next one's longer tho!**

Together, supporting each other, we limped out of the house. I saw Dimitri standing a few feet from our door, a crying baby girl holding on to each leg.

When Adrian had to help me down the couple stairs, I almost died. Each hop sent agony through my body. I knew without Adrian, I would be dead. We hopped off the last step and I collapsed onto Adrian. He grunted in his own pain while he supported my body, practically dragging me.

I felt blood pour from the cut in my shoulder and I knew I had other scratches all over me from their sharp fingernails. Plus I was thrown against a wall twice unless I lost count.

Adrian paused and tried to get a better grip. Then Dimitri came over and took me from him. I would have protested, but all I wanted was somewhere to lie down and Dimitri would get me there faster.

"Kendall, Cassidy," Adrian moaned. "Go open the door for him and then go stay with Uncle Christian." They both bolted off of Dimitri's legs and threw open the front door to Lissa's. They ran in.

"Aunt Lissa! Uncle Christian!" Kendall screamed, crying. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Lissa! I got her!" Dimitri said. Lissa jumped up from her corner in the living room.

"Take the kids to Andrea's bedroom," Lissa muttered to Christian. Then she looked at Adrian.

"Are you okay to bathe yourself?" she asked. He nodded slowly. Then she put an arm around him and helped him up the stairs.

"Take Rose to the first bathroom on the left," Lissa instructed. "Lay her in the tub and then go clean up. Tell Tasha to go up and try to calm to kids with Christian and I want you to keep to call the main office and tell them your name and tell then it's a direct order from me to signal a lockdown. Call them before you get Tasha, though." And then Dimitri jogged up the stairs as careful as possible. Then he went into the bathroom and carefully sat me in the tub.

"I'm okay," I rasped. He nodded and jerked his cell from his pocket.

A second later Lissa walked in.

"Did you get Adrian?" She nodded, stripping me intil I was undressing in my black bra and panties. I was literally gasping and groaning with the pain of moving. Hot tears rushed down my face as I tried to sit properly.

"You really got your shoulder bad," she murmured. Her hands covered my gash back there and the warmth spread through me and I felt it close up. Then she placed a hand on each side of my face and the warmth spread. The ran a hand down my back and over my legs, getting all the cuts and bruises.

"Now take a bath," she encouraged. "I have to go to the office, a group of guards and a car is picking me up." She stifled a yawn. "I should be back in a few hours and I expect you to be relaxing."

I ran some warm water and cleaned all the dried off my skin and out of my hair. Then I let the water out and ran another bath to saok a minute in clean water. Of course, I made it quick. I had to see my babies.

I got dressed in a bra I had left here accidentaly a while back when I spent the night, a pair of panties that Lissa had worn when she was pregnant that were a little tight fitting on me, a pair of her sweat pants, and one of her Aero shirts that stretched enough to fit me.

Then I walked out the bathroom and knocked on the bedroom and then slowly entered, not wanting to be burned or anything.

The twins jumped from snuggling Christian and ran at me.

"Mommy," they sobbed.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, baby," I whispered. "Mommy's fine." I hugged them tighter and kissed their foreheads. Then the door opened again and Adrian dropped down to our level. Then he held me and the girls. And I cried into his shoulder.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked. I nodded sadly, tears in my eyes.

I hadn't cried in years. But I realized, crying didn't make you weak. Only strong people could cry.

Christian pretty much forced food down our throats and then would've thrown me into the last guest bedroom if I had refused. As soon as we both ate a sandwitch and the twins said they weren't hungry, we went to bed. Adrian and I snuggled together, but that idea got ruined when Kendall and Cassidy practically layed on and between us.

I sat there stroking Cassidy's hair as her eyes started to close and Kendall was softly snoring in Adrian's chest.

"I'm scared," I choked out as Cassidy fell asleep.

"I know," Adrian murmured. "Me too."

"They could have killed our babies if they had came in the right windows."

"Shhh. Don't worry about it, it's over." I looked into Adrian's eyes and saw that it wasn't true. He was just trying to make me feel better.

It was just starting.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since the incident. I've been training every morning and night at the very least. Everyone is. The gym is packed and you can tell everyone's getting better.

"Where are you going, Mama?" Cassidy asked, waking up. I bit my lip. Normally they don't wake up until before I get back or a little earlier. I always bring back breakfast or come home and cook something for them with a crazy excuse. I don't want them to know we're really in trouble.

"I have to train," I said, squatting down to her height. She made a serious expression.

"I thought you only trained Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday," she whispered.

"Well, I have to train more now. I have to make sure I'm good enough." She smiled.

"Of course you're good enough, Mommy!" She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed. I hugged her back and sighed.

"Well, I have to go. I'll bring back breakfast, okay? Don't wake up Kendall or Daddy. Try to go back to sleep." She nodded exciteedly.

"I'll be as quiet as a real guardian," she whispered. I smiled and ran a hand over her dark hair, like mine. The only differences between her and Kendall were those little things that you couldn't point out, but seemed pretty obvious. Even from a distance, you could tell the difference, but no one could possibly point out how.

"Good girl," I murmured. I kissed the top of her head, picked her up, and sat her in her shared room with Kendall.

We had moved into an old place everyone knew about and no one knew about. It was like that old abandoned grocery store in the middle of a big city that everyone knows is there, but can't remember if they tried.

It was an old castle like place from before things were modernized. It was beautiful, like something a princess would live in. Plus, since it was huge we had plently of guardians and all pregnant people were invited here since it was extra safe. A few other families with small children moved in too. Titania had gotten a small one bedroom apartment that no one else could really take since everyone else was bunking with another person. Good thing for Titiania, she had gotten over the fancy thing. She was more down to Earth now.

Lissa hadn't really had an exuse for inviting some of her friends here without other Moroi who couldn't fit in the mansion getting mad, so she hired Mia and Tasha as cooks. The bad part with that was that Tasha shared a room with Dimitri. Lissa had told me they weren't romantic, but I felt bad for her. She had no idea what she was doing falling for him.

Mia on the other hand bunked with Eddie, which was weird out by Jill being there too, but whatever. I'm sure they saved their romantic times for when Jill was out. I hoped. I mean, walls could be sound proof but still, the thought!

In the gym that was like an add on to the back, was half full already at five in the morning. I went over and skipped the weight lifting. After fighting the Strigoi and thinking over my times as a 'ninja' I decided not to weight lift. Instead of being a brute force or a force at all, confuse them. I just needed practice. So I went to one of those big bags that hung from the ceiling. I looked it up and down as if it were a real thing and then threw a roundhouse kick. While it swung back I thought about my next move. When it came at me I rolled under it and punched it a few times from the back. Then I swerved aorund it when it swung back and kicked it twice followed by a mean punch that could break a nose . . . if it had a nose.

I heard a whistle. I grabbed the bag to stop it and looked over my shoulder. Eddie was standing there smiling.

"Wanna spar?" he asked. I nodded eagerly.

"I need to try out my ninja skills," I said. He laughed at the joke. **(A/N I'm not sure if anyone else knew about her assasin days, but use a lil imagination)**

"I'm totally beating you," Eddie challenged. I raised both eyebrows, failing at the one brow thing. As usual.

"You can try." As soon as he was standing on the mat, I lunged. He side stepped me, but I expected it. I didn't trip, instead doing a back flip over his outreached hand that was meant to punch me. Then I grabbed his hand and threw it down. The momentum made him fall to the ground. I didn't expect him to grab my ankle.

Agility be damned. It's hard to be agile and avoid when a heavy, skilled, muscular man is pinning you.

So used Rose charm.

I wrappedmy legs around his waist, using him to lift my bottom half off the ground. He got a confused look and then I used his arms pinning my wrists to lift my upper half and strongly twisted my whole body.

Where he hadn't had been balancing on his feet, his actualy body in the air, he was now flat on his black trying to make sense of what happened. I easily pinned him and then threw a hand over his heart.

"Ninja skills are the things, right?" I teased.

I got home earlier than expected and made a run out of the mansion to go to a cafe near us. I picked up pancakes for the girls, bacon egg and cheese for Adrian, and a ham egg and cheese for me. Then I had to jog home before it got cold.

After breakfast, Adrian and I layed on the bed while we heard Cassidy and Kendall in the kitchen munching down.

"Rose, maybe you need a break," he said.

"Huh?" I said, slipping out of my trance of sleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Rose, you wake up at four thirty to get ready for the gym, you come home for about an hour to eat with us, then you go help Lissa and some other guardians to try to fingure out the Strigoi. Then you come back and cook something for us to eat. Then you leave again and either do a parol or run with Eddie, then you help Lissa a little more, then you eat dinner, and then you train again, help out around the mansion, and get home around eight if we're lucky, sometimes ten, then you have to help me clean up around here, then you sleep."

I kind of stared at him as he summed up my day in two minutes.

"Adrian, they could come back-"

"No. You need to chill out. So I've already arranged it."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, sitting up. He jerked my back down on the bed roughly and straddled me, kissing me. I was gasping when he stopped.

"I love you," he murmured. "And you need a break. I know it hurts you that you can't see the girls much. So I've got you a day planned. Lissa came up with the idea and I added on. You and her will take the kids to the park for a hour or two and then Christian and I will pick them up and it's a day for just you two to have fun." Then I kissed him while he was smiling at his acomplishment.

"I love you, baby," I whispered on his lips.

"Eww!" Kendall squealed, walking into the door. I got off Adrian and ran, picking her up in my arms and spinning around.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. Adrian nodded, that ssmile still on his face.

"What?" Cassidy asked, joining the excitement. I squatted and picked her up, a kid on eeach hip.

"Tomorrow, Mommy and Aunt Lissa are taking you guys, Andrea, and Seth to the park. Then you'll hang out with Daddy and Uncle Christian for the rest of the day. How does that sound?" I asked, smiling like an idiot myself. They choked me with hugs.

"Join?" I suggested. Adrian's smile got bigger, if that's possible, and he wrapped his arms around his family.

The next day, Lissa met me just as I was walking out. She hugged me tightly.

"Where's Adrian? He does know he picks them up right after lunch, right?" I nodded.

"I let him sleep in. He needs it." Lissa smiled brightly. Andrea was napping in her arms. Seth know grabbed a hold of her other hand. The twins each had one of my hands. Of course, Cassidy was shaking with excitement, skipping the whol way.

"Will Andrew be there?" I asked. Lissa nodded excitedly.

"Yes. His older sister is taking him!" He smile was contagious. Andrew was Seth's best friend. As soon as we got there, he screamed and ran over to Andrew.

"That is the coolest truck ever!" I yelled, looking at Andrew's dump truck. He was dumping sand out of it in the sand box.

"Mama got you one too," Andrew said, pointing to the second one.

"Tell her I said thank you!" Lissa called at Andrew. He nodded his head like some weird bobble head.

"Woah," whispered a new voice. It must be amazing when you're two and when you wake up you're in the park.

"Go play with Cassidy and Kendall," I encouraged her. She smiled brightly and waddled over there, sleep in her steps. Kendall grabbed Andrea's hand helped her up the stairs on the slide.

"This is amazing," I whispered. Lissa smiled, turning to face me.

"I know. We needed a break for a while. I'm glad Adrian added in the extra time later. I need to get you a dress. Well, not really a beautiful gown and a dress. After we defeat this wave of Strigoi we're going to celebrate. Might as well buy the dresses now. Plus, I need a dress for a meeting tomorrow."

We were having fun. Hanging out and laughing, watching the kids. We took them to a pizza shop, all of this safely in the wards of the Court, and then Christian and Adrian picked them up.

We both got our ends trimmed at the hair salon and then bought perfect dresses.

Then, of course, all hell broke loose.

We were on the way home when Dimitri came running at us.

"Get to the mansion!" he screamed. "Strigoi had humans break the wards again! Run!" I dropped my soda and grabbed Lissa's hand, mostly dragging her behind me as I ran. Then I saw a blur as it tossed me over into a tree and reached for Lissa. I jumped up and quickly stake the hungry thing. It was obviously a new one since it had no idea that it should have taken me out before going for Lissa. Then I got her in the mansion and locked her safely in her safe room, which was the creepy attic. It was safe because it was packed with weapons and small enough that nothing could hide without you seeing it.

Christian and Tasha stayed with her, kind of in a protecting way. Both of our kids were cramped int he room and a few guardians. Three were stationed outside the door, another three at each end of the hall. With all the other guards around the masnion, we'd need a cooperating army of Strigoi to get through. Problem was there was an army of cooperating Strigoi about to attack.

"Rose!" Adrian yelled, on his way to the safe room.

"What?" He stopped me from walked out of the hallway.

"Rose, you have to stay with us," he whispered. I gave him a determined glare.

"Adrian, I don't want to die anymore than you want me to. But I'm a guardian and this is my job. I trained all my life for this." We kept in a stare lock for a minute before he sighed. He hugged me and then kissed me pationately.

"I never thought I'd kiss you off for a battle," he whimpered, his eyes shining with tears. I kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't either," I whispered. Then I walked around his to come face to face with my father.

"I bought a little army of men, too," he announced proudly. "They're waiting in the living room downstairs." I'll never understand that man I called Dad. Abe walked with me as I went downstairs and he went into the kitchen, no doubt trying to convince the healthy Moroi to fight with us with magic and the training they been getting. I doubted it would work.

Inside the living room were about thirty men and women. I took a deep breath.

"You know what to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**I know it's short, but I don't think it was really all that great so . . . **

**For those who liked it, sorry. I'll do better next time!**

**Message me or comment me if you think you have a good idea for another story b/c at the moment I'm stuck on that part.**

**-MissWriterAuthor3**

We all stood, waiting for the attack. We were positioned in positions for enough room to fight properly, but not enough for a Strigoi to slip though. All of us were in defensive positions, our eyes flitting around for danger. I was on the second row which mostly had Abe's men in it, circling the whole mansion. There were about five rows. I know at least fifty other men were in the mansion. Of course, the other guardians were out protecting houses, and all businesses had been closed and some were being used for a hideout for guardians to surprise attack.

I kept my weight evened on my feet. Didn't want to trip in the middle of a life or death fight, right? Then I felt a wave a nausea rack through me. I snapped my head to the side and saw slight movement in nearby bushes. A few other spotted it and then it was like all the trees there were swaying when an army of the eundead burst out. I knew we all wanted to jump to protect those getting attacked, but we had to stay in out spot or a Strigoi could slip through. I heard a few screams, but I saw a lot more Strigoi on the ground than guardians.

Then one lunged at me.

I kicked its head and then punched it int he gut. When he bent over and grunted, I stabbed its shoulder. That gave me an opening for the kill, which I quickly took. I stood my ground, waiting for more, when the craziest thing happened. The thing I would have never expected.

I saw one Strigoi being squuezed by a nearby potted plant. I mean, the thing went from two inches tall and dying to being ten feet tall and wrapping around the Strigoi. As he fought and slashed vines, they grew back quickly, twice as big. Then the Strigoi, well, broke in half. Blood spattered everywhere and I saw magic being used. Strigoi being burnt, thrown back by pure air, trees attacking, and being engulfed in a water bubbled making it impossible to move faster than a normal human.

Then I saw something that scared the shit out of me.

Moroi fighting.

I know somehad been taking lessons and I had given Adrian lessons sometimes when he came with me to train, but this was crazy. A moroi would make small flames engulf their skin and then jump on a Strigoi's back. Another would jump in front of one and htrow their hands out, causing the Strigoi to fly back ten feet and quickly be staked.

Order was gone, guardians and Strigoi running everywhere. No one was in the mansion though.

It went on for what seemed like days, but could only be a couple hours at most.

I had carried a few wounded back into the mansions and then run back our and fought. I tried by hardest, but then something caught me. A hand shot out and squeezed my side so hard I had screamed and fell, blood pouring out.

"Rose Hathaway," the thing purred at me. A guardian charged, and he used one hand to throw him off. I gasped. He was old. Very old. "Like my army?" he asked. "I worked for years on it." I gasped and then pain in my side when I tried to stand. The thing pointed a foot behind him where a pint of my blood was standing.

"That yours?" he asked. "I would give it back, but . . . " he trailed off and sighed. Then he grabbed me by the hair and jerked me up. Then my savior came at me . . . in a cowboy duster.

I hated Dimitri, I really did, but I was so happy with him right now I could have hugged him . . . maybe. He stabbed the thing in its back and heloed me up, carrying me inside.

"Ahh!" I yelled when I had to move as he ran.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, dodging a body that flew at him. Then, inside, he ran through the house and layed me on a couch. I scramed at the pain and blood kept up the steady drip down to the couch now. Mia ran in and gasped, running back out. She returned before Dimitri could even leave the room with a bowl of water, and some green plant.

"You know what you doing?" I gasped out. She shook her head.

"Not really, I just know some herbs you cook with can help with wounds. Stop bleeding and prevent infection. Lissa can heal you, but you might not make it up there." Then she stabbed me in the side with the green crap. I gasped and swallowed my scream. Coolness spread through the burning pain. Then Mia put some more in the wound. Getting a different kind, she soaked them in water about a minute while making sure I was covered with the other crap. Then she took that out and carefully covered my whole wound, blood seeping through a littlw.

"Are you feeling awake?" she asked loudly, as if I couldn't hear.

"Yes," I muttered. "I wish I could feel asleep."

"Feeling asleep would mean you're dead." I ignored her eye roll and tried to get past the pain. The plants helped, but it still felt pretty bad. Instead of feeling like someone had let loose a million man heating termites, I felt more like I had been stabbed five times, which I had. Those five fingernails had been long enough, but his whole fingers and stabbed me, sinking into my side.

When I was finally done being treated, I heard a scream. A very familiar scream . . . Lissa's. All the kids were screamed and I jumped up, forgetting about almost bleeding to death, and ran upstairs. The guards had been killed and five Strigoi were trying to fend off Christian and Tasha's fire as one last guard tried his best, and then he got his neck snapped. The fire dulled and started to flicker. I saw Lissa trying to protect the children behind her.

"No!" I screamed. I jumped out to protect them, but a Strigoi easily pinned me on a wall as I wathed everyone get slaughtered. Christian and then Tasha. Lissa and the kids were made quick work of. Then Kendall was crying, staring at me with those big emerald eyes, standing over her Dad.

"Mommy!" she begged.

"Don't touch her!" I growled, my voice hoarse. Then the thing snapped her neck and the one who had pinned me sank his fangs into my neck . . .

I woke up screaming. I looked around and spotted the briefcase that was filled with weapons and took out the notebook. I was supposed to kill the stout rapist/killer today. The one that I had already killed . . .

I reached for my cell.

"Hello?" Lissa's sleppy voice traveled.

"Get the guardians training, I'm on my way there."

"Why? Rose, what's wrong?"

I didn't even answer her, hanging up the phone. I had had a vision, an effect of being shadow-kissed. I had just found out about this one, but I knew they were all true. Everything was going to happen and we were all going to die. Right now, Seth was only a few months old . . .

I was already out the door and hailing a taxi to the nearest airport before I even had time to finish that tought.


End file.
